Our Love
by hellohaleb
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are happily married with their two-week-old baby girl; Emilia May Rivers. One-shot. Set 9/10 months after 7B. Haleb. Rated T.


**This is my first writing a one-shot story, and I haven't written in a while so I apologise for any grammar errors. Based on Hanna's pregnancy in the finale. I know the baby's gender hasn't been revealed but I always imagined Hanna and Caleb having a baby girl first.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Our Love

* * *

Hanna Rivers blinked her eyes open, registering the warmth of her sleeping husband behind her, and their two-week-old baby girl whimpering from across the room, she smiled to herself as she leant across to switch on her dimly lit lamp and glanced at her clock, although she had only gotten a few hours sleep, she let out a content sigh as she climbed out the queen sized bed over towards her and Caleb's perfect daughter. Every time she looked at her she couldn't help but smile at the unbelievable creation her and Caleb made together, she had no doubt their child would be anything but perfect in either of their eyes, but after the months of trying for a baby, she couldn't quite get over the precious little human that was Emilia May Rivers.

"Hi baby," Hanna couldn't help but smile as she peered into the bassinet to find Emilia wide awake, her deep hazel eyes starring straight up at her, wanting some attention, and no doubt food, Hanna even had to admit that her daughter inherited her appetite from no one but herself "I know, when you want your food, you want your food," she whispered at the baby, as she gently lifted her into her arms and carried her towards the bed, where Caleb lay, still sound asleep "daddy is such a deep sleeper isn't he," she sighed, climbing into bed, keeping her daughter in her arms as she ran her hair through her husbands hair and smiled to herself and she encouraged Emilia to nurse.

Hanna sat up against the headboard in silence, watching the tiny baby drink up thirstily, before she paused and looked straight into her mommy's eyes "you look just like your daddy when you do that," Hanna laughed, as she began to burp her daughter. Once she was satisfied that Emilia wasn't going to throw up her night time feed, she relaxed against the bed, keeping the bay in her arms as she watched her as she started to drift back off to sleep "you do this a lot quicker with daddy too," Hanna sighed, within the two weeks she had been in the world, their daughter definitely preferred falling asleep in Caleb's strong arms, Hanna was so mesmerised by the tiny human e didn't realise her husband had woken up and was silently listening to his wife and daughter bond.

"I can definitely help out," he murmured, his voice still full of sleep as he pushed himself to a sitting position and leant across to stroke Emilia's newborn stomach "hey," he whispered to Hanna who smiled at him in return and leant in to push her lips lightly against her husbands

"Hi," she grinned her lips just millimetres away from his "we didn't mean to wake you," she whispered, handing him the almost asleep baby, who let out a tiny coo as she was placed in her fathers arms

"It's fine," he smiled back, glancing down at his daughter "why would I want to be sleeping, when both my girls are awake and bonding," he smiled back at Hanna, who snuggled up to her husband as he lifted his arm for her, so she could be closer to her little family

"Mmm," she murmured happily, loving the warmth that she immediately felt in Caleb's arms "she's got a big day tomorrow," she sighed, nodding towards the now asleep baby, brushing the few wisps of blonde hair on Emilia's head

"First doctors appointment," Caleb sighed "where's the time gone?"

"Caleb she's two weeks old," Hanna laughed "its not like she's being picked up and taken to the prom by her boyfriend,"

"You know what I mean," he shook his head laughing "feels like just yesterday when you called me, telling me that I needed to come home immediately unless I wanted my first child to be born in our kitchen," he laughed looking down at his wife, who had buried her head in his chest, no doubt blushing

"Okay, I admit I overreacted," she laughed, she had gotten one back twinge and had a complete freak out, with Caleb on his way to work, and no one else in the house, in her defence, it was a week early and she had no idea what to expect "but everything was..is, so new," Hanna sighed "especially her,"

"You're doing everything right," Caleb smiled glancing to Emilia, and then his wife, and automatically registered her worry "while she adjusts to this big world, you're being the perfect mama," he sighed, still seeing her resistance "and the doctors are going to say that exact same thing tomorrow," he added "there's nothing wrong with her,"

"I know nothing's wrong with her, I'm just worried there's something wrong with the way I'm being a mom," she admitted, looking up at Caleb, and immediately feeling comfort from his warm eyes their daughter had inherited "she's so little and delicate and pure, and everything she's learning right now is from us," she sighed "it's a lot of pressure,"

"She's our first baby, not everything we do will be perfect straight away, but I've seen the way you've adapted to becoming a mom, you'd never do anything to hurt her, and we will learn more about her every single day, you're a natural and you're gonna be the perfect mommy to all of our future babies,"

"All?" Hanna laughed "how many do you expect me to push out my vagina?"

Caleb smiled, seeing his wife's mood lifting slightly "well the more I see of you and Emilia, the more babies I wanna have with you,"

"Lets just clarify now that we are not gonna be one of those families that needs a minibus to complete the school run," she scoffed, laughing while shaking her head at Caleb, although they had Emilia now, she was glad that they could still be Hanna and Caleb and there was nothing she loved more than innocently flirting with her husband like they were in high school again "but you're pretty perfect at being a daddy too," she said, with all the emotion she could gather in her body "despite all the doubts you had,"

After they had thought there was a chance Hanna could have been pregnant three months prior to finding out they were pregnant with Emilia, they had both been distraught after the pregnancy test turned out to be negative, and had both agreed to not get their hopes up again, trying their hardest to remain neutral until they got the result of the test. So after the initial overjoyed feeling they felt when they realised they were in fact pregnant this time, it wasn't until after their first ultrasound that Caleb started to doubt himself, and after his upbringing, Hanna couldn't blame him, she had sensed it would happen at some point, they'd known each other long enough to know what the other was feeling even before they even felt it.

"You didn't even think you were capable of loving anything or anyone when we met, and look where we are now," Hanna whispered to Caleb, who had become rather quiet "and you are capable of being a parent, despite how your own parents may not have been,"

"I know," he smiled down at his wife "were just both guiding each other in the dark," she laughed "and hopefully she will turn out alright,"

"She will," Hanna confirmed "she was born out of our love, after all,"

"How could she not be absolutely perfect," he grinned toward Hanna who sent him back the exact same emotion "just like her mama,"

Hanna smiled at the sight in front of her, the two people she loved most in the world, looking nothing but perfect cuddled up together "I don't think she's going to wake back up any time soon," she commented nodding down to Emilia and breaking the comfortable silence they were in

"Sometimes I just like holding her, I don't think I will ever be over the fact that we made her," he paused "half me and half of you," he grinned, slowly climbing out of bed to place their perfect bundle back in her bassinet, as she let out a tiny yawn in her sleep "she just yawned again," he smiled over at Hanna, who was smiling in admiration toward her husband.

She climbed out of bed towards her husband "I love it when she does that," she said, tucking her hand into the gap where Caleb had folded his arms "you know that another five are coming now," she grinned, two weeks in this world and they'd noticed that Emilia let out the smallest cute little yawns in her sleep, usually about five in a row, it was one of the first traits they'd found in their daughter and they couldn't love her more for it "see," Hanna grinned as Emilia let out another yawn

Caleb smiled back at Hanna, stroking the baby's stomach one more time before turning to his wife "come on, come to bed," he smiled sweetly taking her by the waist as he lead them back to bed

Once they were settled back in bed, after sharing a deep kiss and wishing each other good night, Caleb tucked up behind Hanna as he spooned her, Hanna let out a content sigh, and Caleb guessed she was well on her way back to sleep, and let himself begin to drift off too before she took him by surprise "so how many babies were you planning?" She asked, turning in his arms, their faces almost touching as she reached for his hair as began running her fingers through

"Well if they're as perfect as Meeli, I'm just gonna want to make more and more and more," he laughed as she shook her head and him, and starred at him, as if she was waiting for him to come up with a serious answer, "well," he finally gave in "I think lollipop needs a sister, but I want a boy too, I'm a guy, it's only normal to want a boy," he smiled "and I know that we both would make sure they all have the best upbringing and future possible," he added "starting with Emilia,"

"Were still not nick naming her lollipop," Hanna grumbled sending him a knowing look "so three?" Hanna smiled as Caleb nodded grinning almost as much as she was "sounds perfect," she answered, stroking his light stubble on his cheek and pressing a meaningful kiss to his lips, before pulling away quickly and smiling happily

"But we need to find a house first," he smiled knowingly at his wife, they'd decided that they would start casually looking around a month ago, despite buying the loft, with Emilia's birth, they agreed that they would probably need a bigger space at some point, and they were quickly learning that babies took up a _lot_ of space, especially with Hanna Rivers as her mother, Caleb was sure the two week old had double the amount of clothes she actually needed, but his wife was obsessed with clothes, and from the moment they found out they were expecting a baby girl, he knew it would happen and he could only love his wife for it

"I can't wait," Hanna smiled at Caleb their faces only inches apart "I love you,"

"I love you too," Caleb smiled at his wife, closing the small distance between their lips again, this time however, he planned on making it lasting longer as he moved his hand to her waist and pulled her body closer to his as his tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance as she moaned into his mouth gripping the sides of his face tightly as their kiss became more and more heated and his hands trailed down to her butt pulling her impossibly closer once again.

After everything they'd gone through in the past eight years, neither of them could be happier with their perfect little family.

* * *

 **There you go, hope you liked, good and bad reviews are welcome xx**


End file.
